


Home

by scootsandspooks



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, but nope, fluffy goodness, i was supposed to write chapters to things, only mature because of word usage, post-war life, sex mention, werewolf mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:26:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6729748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scootsandspooks/pseuds/scootsandspooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was thinking about this, so I wrote it. </p><p>It's just really cute fluff and it's only mature for certain words used in it. </p><p>I might write smut, maybe not eh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

It’s not every day that you get to fuck a werewolf. 

But Mr. Rick Mundy does. 

The world class sniper was just waking up from a rather eventful night. He wasn’t surprised to find out that his furry boyfriend wasn’t in the bed with him. Rick squinted to keep the bright light from hurting them too badly as he was recovering from sleep. The bed reeked of sex and a doggy-musk, though he didn’t mind it one bit. In fact, he loved it. 

The gangly man lifted himself out of his bed, being mindful of the ceiling of the camper, and took the blanket with him as he proceeded to climb down the ladder. Once his feet touched the ground he wrapped himself in this thin blanket, brewed himself a whole pot of coffee, and sat in his favorite chair as he waited for the noisy machine to create his ambrosia. He reached forward to twist open the blinds, hissing as the bright sunlight filled the entirety of the camper, then sat back in the chair. 

It had been a good year or so since the war had ended. Rick still kept in touch with most of his ex-teammates. Scout and Spy were two that he could never get contact information for, but from Medic he heard that Scout went back to Boston and plays on a professional baseball team and Spy went to Italy to retire. Medic went back to Russia with Heavy where they resided in a little cabin close to Heavy’s family. Last thing he heard from Engineer was that he went back to his hometown and took over the farming business from his father who had passed while he was away. Soldier is a military trainer for all sorts of branches. Word has it that the crazy ex-rocketeer is rolling in the dough and owns his own space ship. Rick didn’t doubt the rumor one bit. Pyro was, well, no one knew what happened to him, period. He was erased from existence, though his oil company was still up and running so Rick just assumed he went back to work there again.

And all that’s left is Demoman.

Rick and Tavish had fallen for each other just shortly before the war had ended, so the two decided to stick together after Tav’s mother had passed away from a heart attack. It was really unfortunate, but Tavish claimed that it was for the best so she could be with his father once again. 

Rick got up from his seat to grab himself a cup of hot coffee, taking the opportunity of him standing to crack the window a little bit so he could hear the nature outside. The birds chirped in newly-greened trees that surrounded the camper van. He and Tavish had decided to travel the world together, to see everything that has changed, and to see everything the two had always wanted to see. 

The sniper still made his money with contracts here and there. He was paid handsomely for each killing and Tavish even helped with a few of the jobs when he could. If they were really strapped for cash, Rick would help Tavish make specialty fireworks and they would sell them as they travelled. So far, they had only needed to do it once or twice, but do it on occasion for extra cash when they felt the need. 

Rick took a sip of his coffee and hummed, pleased with the taste. He loved this life, even if it was a little difficult to get used to. He was always alone before. He never lived with another person until the previous year. Hell, he never lived with a werewolf until the previous year, and never thought he would. Tavish was good at keeping his curse a secret. Rick was the only one who knew about the old curse, and he found out the hard way with a drunken mind and a thick wolf cock shoved into his ass. He never thought that he would grow to love this life so much.

Tavish was a loving man. Rough on the outside, but just a huge teddy bear in the inside. He would snuggle Rick every chance he got. He loved to give him back massages and sweet kisses while he filled out paper work. He loved to make sure that Rick got only the finest of aftercare each day after he turned. Tavish loved Rick and Rick loved Tavish even more. Rick smiled to himself with his thought. He watched the leaves blow in a soft wind and the birds fly around their temporary backyard. 

Soon they would be leaving to the other side of France. They made it there just barely a few days prior and Rick is sad to leave, but he knew that there were plenty other places to see and experience. He wasn’t sure which country they would go to next, but he was sure Tavish would want to visit Spain. He loved the water and the churros that the country had to offer, so that is where Rick placed his bet. 

The sound of the screen door caught Rick’s attention. 

He looked over just in time to see his beloved step through into the van. Tavish was clad in shorts and a grey t-shirt that he effectively had drenched with sweat. Rick smiled and nodded to him as Tavish grinned back.

“G’mornin’, luv.” Rick smiled as Tavish made his way over to him to kiss him on the top of the head.

“Morning. Did you wake up ok?” Tavish ruffled his hair before stepping away so he could strip off his soaked t-shirt and toss it into the hamper. 

“Yea, I slept fine. Just a little back pain, but I’m sure it’s just from age.” Rick watched as Tavish stripped, eying over the rippling muscles that ran down his torso and defined his arms and back.

“Good, good. Glad you got up okay. I was trying my hardest to get back before you got up, but I guess I ran a bit too far this time.” He smiled over to him and grabbed one of the towels dedicated to him for post-workout cleaning. 

Rick shrugged and took another drink of his coffee as Tavish wiped himself down as best he could so he could embrace the blanket-clad man. Strong arms wrapped around Rick and sent a warm feeling through his body. He could hardly contain the smile that grew on his tired face. 

“I love you, Rick. I can’t imagine you being anyone else in the world, you know. “ He kissed his head again and held him close from behind the chair. 

Rick chuckled with a wide smile before he turned his head to kiss one of Tavish’s arms. 

“I love you too, mate. The feelings mutual. I would be miserable without you. “ 

Tavish finally got around to kiss Rick on the lips lovingly before he left to take a shower. 

Rick snuggled back into his blanket and smiled at the warmth in his chest. He never got tired of the feeling. The feeling of being loved and cared for. The feeling that he was important. The feeling that he had avoided years prior. A feeling that only Tavish could give him.

A feeling that he was home.


End file.
